1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automatic design of component libraries.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer systems become more pervasive, economic ways of software construction become increasingly important. Traditionally, several approaches have been taken to reduce software cost: libraries of reusable software code, domain-specific techniques and languages, evolutionary approaches, and deductive, logic-based methods. These traditional software component libraries are created manually at great cost. In the area of digital circuits, component libraries have been in use for a long time. Digital components that are useful are encapsulated as integrated circuits. Virtually all digital design builds upon libraries or catalogs of integrated circuits. Much research has been focused on the use of mathematical logic to generate design artifacts from formal specifications. This work has so far been successful in the area of digital circuits but has had only limited success in the construction of software code.